


Unfortunate Circumstances

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Takes place after Geralt tries to woo both Triss and Yennefer. They tie him up, and leave him as punishment. Dandelion finds him. Dandelion is never one to let an opportunity go to waste.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Unfortunate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt List](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/632723549827874816/one-liner-prompt-list-8-1-whilst-that-is) this was pulled from: “ Whilst that is unfortunate, I’m still not sure what you want me to do about it.”

The sun was bright and shining, the weather was warm but breezy, and Dandelion had just received a delicious bit of information from Triss and Yennefer. He whistled as he walked toward Geralt’s tent, the smile on his lips difficult to hide.

Triss had told him Yennefer and her had played a prank on Geralt when he thought he could romance the both of them. The previous night they had coerced him into some bondage play. Geralt had agreed. Most would if they thought they were going to have a ménage à trois.

The sorceresses had left him shackled to the bed all night. It was now up to him to free his friend. Being shackled to a bed all night wasn’t so bad. Dandelion had been tied up in a lot less comfortable places. 

When he walked into Geralt’s tent he wasn’t surprised by what he saw, but the image he pictured in his head wasn’t quite nearly as good as what was in front of him.

Geralt looked hopeful but no less angry when Dandelion entered his tent. He was, as Triss had described, chained to the bed. The ladies had been sure to use metal bonds so Geralt couldn’t break free. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. His legs kicked against the mattress, as if that would help free him from his situation. 

“Well well, it looks like the ladies did a number on you,” Dandelion smirked as he walked toward the foot of the bed Geralt was currently shackled to.

Geralt growled as he fought against the manacles around his wrists, “I’ll do a number on you if you don’t-.”

Dandelion cut him off with a wave of his hand, “In your shoes my friend, I’d be promising mounds of gold, not making threats.”

Geralt clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he pulled harder against the bed, “Untie me now or you’ll need that gold to replace your teeth.”  
Dandelion couldn’t help but laugh. It certainly was entertaining to see his usually calm and collected friend acting the fool. “Haha, you’d have to catch me first, and you don’t exactly look like you’re getting out of here anytime soon.” His eyes grazed over Geralt’s half naked form. He had to refrain from licking his lips at the delicious meal before him. 

“Dandeliooonn…” Geralt whined as he futilely fought against his bonds.

Dandelion felt a heat form in his stomach. He had never seen Geralt so helpless before. It was awakening something in him he never suspected, and the way Geralt said his name was so enticing. He wanted to hear him beg like that again.

Dandelion sighed internally as he fought against his inner desires. He walked over to Geralt, a small smile on his lips, “Alright, alright, sorry, don’t often see you like this. Couldn’t resist.”

He moved to free Geralt, his fingers grazing the metal when he stopped. Geralt glanced at him questioningly, “Dandelion?”

“Unless…” Dandelion started, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as he tried to form the appropriate words, “well I mean… it would be a shame to waste this opportunity…”

Geralt frowned as he eyed Dandelion warily, “...what do you mean?”

Dandelion fidgeted with the rings on his fingers. Something he was wont to do when he was nervous. Geralt was familiar with the behavior. His amber eyes studied Dandelion carefully as the bard averted his gaze.

“You must have been sorely disappointed last night… when you thought two beautiful women were going to tend to every sexual need while you were chained. It’s a wonderful feeling, I would know, but then it didn’t happen. All that pent up sexual desire,” He glanced up at Geralt to assess his reaction. The witcher was listening, acutely aware of the pounding of Dandelion’s heart in his chest.

“What I mean to say,” Dandelion cleared his throat and turned away, “I wouldn’t be as good of a substitute, not in the slightest but-”

“No, you wouldn’t be.”

Dandelion’s heart sank in his chest. He had been a fool to ever suggest it.

“I would never consider you a substitute Dandelion. You are too important to me to be just that,” Geralt continued. 

Dandelion perked up at his words. He stared in surprise at Geralt. The Witcher’s eyes were soft as he gazed at Dandelion, a small smile on his lips. “I didn’t get a night with them,” Geralt sighed, “but I would enjoy a moment with you. Not as a replacement, not as a substitute…” Geralt hummed in thought, “Just as… just as is.”

Dandelion’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. He beamed as he crawled onto the bed, resting between Geralt’s legs. Now that he knew he was wanted it was easy for him to switch over to his sultry demeanor. He smirked as he traced his fingertips up Geralt’s thigh and under his boxers, “Shall we begin?”

Geralt gasped at the touch as he shifted toward Dandelion. “Yes…” his voice was soft and needy with desire.

Geralt watched as Dandelion stripped down in front of him. His eyes ran over his body, appreciating the delicate curves accented with slightly toned muscles. From all their traveling together, Dandelion was far from out of shape, but he maintained a different type of fitness from Geralt.

Dandelion grinned when he noticed Geralt watching him, “Geralt, if I didn’t know any better I would say you were checking me out.”

Geralt licked his lips as he examined Dandelion more thoroughly, following the path of hair on his body where it was thicker at his chest then formed a thinner path down to his groin. Geralt eyed Dandelion’s half hard cock hanging between his legs and growled hungrily, “You don’t know any better then, poet. I am checking you out, and I very much like what I see.”

A blush spread across Dandelion’s face and down his neck, “Ah, I see. Good-- good then...” He retrieved a vial of oil and set it nearby as he positioned himself between Geralt’s legs.

Geralt shivered as Dandelion ran his palms under Geralt’s thighs, spreading his legs apart and lifting his knees up. Dandelion watched Geralt’s reaction as he placed his calves over his shoulder. He planted kisses along the inside of Geralt’s leg. His teeth grazed against his skin as he began sucking purple blooms in the wake of his kisses. 

Geralt keened at the touch. Dandelion imagined his friend wasn’t used to such gentle ministrations from previous companions. 

“Dandelion…” Geralt whined as he shifted under him, “I need… more…”

Dandelion hummed as he moved to Geralt’s other leg, mirroring his actions as he kissed marks there too. His trail of kisses moved him closer to Geralt’s groin where he removed his small clothes to provide him better access to the area. Geralt gasped as his hardening dick sprung up. “Gorgeous Geralt,” Dandelion admired his large girth and length, running a finger along his shaft.

Geralt huffed impatiently as he struggled against his bonds. He rocked his hips toward his finger. “Dandelion,” Geralt begged, “I need more.” 

Dandelion chuckled as he sucked more love bites along his hips and pelvis, “Whilst that is unfortunate, I’m still not sure what you want me to do about it.”

“I thought you were going to take care of my every sexual need,” Geralt growled.

“My dear Witcher,” Dandelion raised an eyebrow as he examined Geralt closely, “I am. You just don’t realize it.” He leaned over Geralt caressing a finger over his chest, tracing his various scars. “You’ve probably only had lovers who wanted to rush to the good part, but me…” His eyes trailed over Geralt’s body. “I like to take my time…” He planted a kiss at the tip of his cock. 

Geralt squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned his head back. He swore when he felt Dandelion move away from his throbbing member, moving instead toward his chest.

“I like to make sure…” Dandelion smirked, positioning himself above Geralt’s stomach. “Every. Place. Receives. Attention.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss up his abdomen.

Geralt groaned at the touch, each kiss sending a burst of heat through his body and down to his groin. He swore when he felt Dandelion accidentally graze against his erection as he continued his trail of kisses. He jerked his hips up into him in an effort to gain some type of friction.

“Patience dear friend. I would hate for us to rush this wonderful opportunity,” Dandelion moved out of reach of Geralt’s hips, eliciting a whine from the witcher. The bard chuckled as his tongue moved to circle around Geralt’s perked up nipple. His teeth nibbled at the pink bud gently.

Geralt arched his body into the touch, “Fuuuckk, Dandelion… stop teasing…”

Dandelion’s mouth moved to the other nipple while he tweaked the previous between his fingers. Geralt exhaled sharply, his hips and body jerking up, searching for something more.

“So impatient,” Dandelion hummed as he watched Geralt fall apart beneath him. He grabbed the vial of lubricant as he leaned up to kiss Geralt. His hand slipped behind his head to pull him deeper into the kiss. His tongue searching his mouth to tangle with Geralt’s. Geralt moaned against his lips.

Geralt huffed in disappointment when Dandelion broke the kiss. Dandelion smirked as he opened the oil, dripping its contents onto his fingers. Geralt watched in anticipation as Dandelion’s slicked fingers moved between Geralt’s legs to press against his entrance.

Geralt hissed as the tip of his finger circled the tight ring of muscle before plunging in, “Fuck!”

His hips jerked into the touch. Dandelion steadied his waist with his other hand as he worked his finger further into him, pistoning it. Geralt whined as he struggled against Dandelion’s grip. The bard could be strong when he needed to be. His legs pushed against the mattress as he tried to fuck himself on Dandelion’s finger.

“So naughty,” Dandelion mused. His finger found his prostate and pressed into it. 

Geralt cried out, arching at the touch, his cock twitching at the surge of pleasure, “Ahn, Dan-dah-ah!”

Dandelion continued to graze his finger over the sensitive area, “If you want, I can make you come like this?”

“No!” Geralt gasped, “Please… I want you… inside me.”

“Then be a good boy?” Dandelion grinned, quirking his finger one more time against it.

“Yes ah! I will…” Geralt panted. “I’ll be good.”

Dandelion smiled in satisfaction. He watched Geralt as he inserted another finger, spreading him open. “Oh Geralt...” Dandelion hummed, “you are so pretty, all laid out for me.”

Geralt’s chuckle turned into a moan as Dandelion carefully worked his fingers inside, “You have, nnn fuck! Weird… mmm ah… tastes…”

Dandelion shrugged, “Maybe, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything.” Before Geralt could say anything more Dandelion slid a third finger in. Geralt fought the urge to fuck himself on Dandelion’s fingers. He wanted to be good. He wanted the reward of Dandelion’s cock opening him up and cumming inside him.

“Almost there darling,” Dandelion soothed, “You are being so good for me.” He poured more oil onto his fingers. He slid them in, all the way to his knuckles, before spreading them wide and slowly pulling them out.

Geralt jerked his head back, whining at the feeling. Close to pleasure but not quite enough. “I’m ready… please Dandelion… please give me your cock.”

“Oh Geralt,” Dandelion exhaled gently, “when you ask like that how can I refuse?”

Geralt shivered in anticipation as he watched Dandelion pour the oil over his erect penis. His hand wrapped around his girth, spreading the slick along his length. Geralt growled, his eyes filled with lust as he widened his legs, “Dandelioonn… I need you.”

Dandelion clicked his tongue as he positioned the tip of his dick against Geralt’s loosened entrance. He grunted as he pressed in, slowly shifting his hips forward. 

Geralt curled his toes. He clenched his fists as he pulled against his bonds. The pressure in his groin built as Dandelion slid further in. “Yes… fuck…” Geralt panted, “you feel so good.” He moaned as he continued to fill him up.

Dandelion clenched his jaw as he tried to keep his hips steady. He didn’t want to shift too quickly into Geralt. Geralt sensed his hesitation and wrapped his legs around his waist. His amber eyes gazed into Dandelion’s cornflower blues as he pulled him closer, “More please… I need all of you.”

“Fuck…” Dandelion panted. He couldn’t deny his witcher. He jerked his hips forward, fully seating himself inside Geralt. Geralt groaned at the feeling of Dandelion fully inside him. Electric waves of pleasure shot up his spine as Dandelion moved his hips, rocking in and out.

“Faster…” Geralt pleaded as his hips shifted to meet Dandelion’s. Dandelion complied. He sped up his pace, his hand reaching between Geralt’s legs to stroke his neglected cock. Geralt moaned at the touch. He pulled against his chains cursing at the restriction.

“Dandelion…” Geralt whined, “I want to touch you. I want to kiss you.”

“As you wish,” Dandelion smirked. He kissed Geralt as he reached up and undid the manacles around his wrists.

Geralt purred as he wrapped his arms around Dandelion, pulling him closer. His fingers ran through Dandelion’s hair, his teeth biting his lower lip. Dandelion gasped as his hips plowed harder into Geralt. The tip of his cock grazed against his prostate.

Geralt keened at the touch, his fingers gripping his hair. Dandelion moaned as Geralt pulled, shivers of pleasure running over his scalp. “Fuck Geralt!” Dandelion panted against his mouth.

Geralt hummed as he shifted to kiss along his neck, sucking and biting down the arch of it. 

Dandelion gripped Geralt’s shaft, squeezing harder as he stroked. His thumb pressed into the tip of his cock, grazing over the slit there. Pre-cum dribbled out as Geralt gasped beneath him.

As Dandelion worked his shaft, Geralt felt his body drawing closer to the edge. He dug his fingers into Dandelion’s back as white hot pleasure surged through him. He cried out as his seed spilled unto his stomach.

Dandelion grunted as he felt Geralt clench around him. He continued to milk Geralt through his climax. He tried to keep his hips steady as he released his load into Geralt. His hips jerked erratically as he ejaculated.

“Fuck…” Dandelion panted as he pulled out, lowering himself beside Geralt.

Geralt hummed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around Dandelion and pulled him close. “We should do that more often,” his voice rumbled in his chest. 

Dandelion laughed and nodded, “Agreed.”

Geralt sighed in disappointment. He kissed Dandelion on the head and sat up. He moved to clean himself off.

Dandelion propped himself on his elbow as he watched, “Leaving already?”

Geralt grunted, ”I’m going to the port. We should already be on our way to Skellige.”

Dandelion nodded. He was quiet for a bit as he watched him gather his things, “You’re not… sore about my teasing are you?”

Geralt grinned as he glanced over his shoulder at him, “No Dandelion. I quite like your teasing.”

Dandelion smiled satisfactory as he leaned back on the bed, “Good to know.”

Geralt pulled his swords over his shoulder, the last of his items left to put on. “See you later Dandelion,” Geralt waved as he exited the tent. Just before leaving he glanced one more time toward Dandelion, “Next time… let’s try a blindfold.”

Dandelion’s eyes widened as he quickly sat up. He watched, his mouth agape, as Geralt left. For the first time in his life, Dandelion was left speechless.

FIN


End file.
